drôle de retrouvailles
by misao girl
Summary: Duo est parti et Quatre aimerait bien le retrouver. chapitre 2 up
1. Default Chapter

  
auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer : pô à moi!!! Papa noël a pas été sympa!!  
  
genre : yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple : 02&04  
  
notes : *...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse  
  
  
  


**_DRÔLE DE RETROUVAILLES_**  


  
  
  
  
**POV de Duo**  
  
Cela fait deux ans que je suis parti sur un coup de tête. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, tu avais eu l'idée de réunir tous les pilotes de gundam pour qu'on vive ensemble. J'avais trouvé cette idée géniale, il n'y a que toi pour penser que trois tombes ambulantes et un shinigami pouvaient venir vivre avec toi dans ta résidence familiale. J'étais très heureux, je ne voulais pas perdre contact avec vous, mes amis, et surtout avec toi, mon ange blond. Bien sûr, j'ai du supporter les "baka" et autres "omae o korosu" en plus des regards-qui-tue-même-ton-ombre, propriété exclusive d'Heero Yui. J'ai aussi dû supporter le sarcasme de Wufei et l'indifférence de Trowa mais le fait de cohabiter avec toi m'aidait à supporter tout ça. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil, ton sourire et ta gentillesse illuminaient ma vie et même si tu me considérais comme ton meilleur ami et bien j'étais heureux car j'étais avec toi. Je partageais ma chambre avec Heero(j'ai vraiment pas eu de chance au tirage au sort), toi, tu étais dans la même chambre que Trowa et Wufei, pour son plus grand bonheur, avait une chambre individuelle. je mettais un peu de dynamisme, de gaieté et de piquant dans notre nouvelle vie. J'embêtais en permanence notre petit chinois qui à chaque fois dégainait son sabre, c'était marrant de se foutre de lui car il partait au quart de tour. Je jouais également les emmerdeurs avec Heero essayant de le faire décoller de son PC. Parcontre, pour Trowa, c'est comme si j'existai pas. Si je commençai à l'embêter et bien il sortait tout simplement de la pièce. Toi tu étais mon complice, tu es quelqu'un de très ouvert et très gentil c'est pour ça que l'on s'entend bien car on se ressemble, on garde notre sourire malgré les épreuves que l'on subies depuis l'enfance, contrairement aux autres pilotes qui s'enferment dans leur mutisme. On dit que ceux qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent mais là c'est pas le cas. Le proverbe qu'il faut utiliser pour expliquer cette situation c'est plutôt "les contraires s'attirent" car malheureusement pour moi tu es devenu de plus en plus proche de Trowa. Je vous ai même surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas rester et te voir dans les bras d'un autre homme. C'était trop dur pour moi alors après avoir pleuré nuit et jour j'ai décidé de partir. Bien sûr tu ne m'as pas laissé partir aussi facilement après tout tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais je t'ai menti, infidèle à mon célèbre dicton "I run, I hide but I never lie", en prétextant que je ne pouvais plus supporter les autres, j'ai élevé des barrières pour t'empêcher de connaître mes sentiments grâce à ton don. Mais c'était pour ton bien, pour ne pas te rendre malheureux, tu étais heureux avec un autre et je devais m'y résoudre. Alors je suis parti et maintenant me voilà de nouveau en ville. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais avoir le courage d'aller te voir.  
  
  
**POV de Quatre**  
  
Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je ne comprend toujours pas. Tu m'as dit que c'était à cause des trois autres mais quelque chose me dit que c'est faux. Sans toi, il y a un grand vide dans cette maison. Contrairement à ce que tu penses tu ne laissais personne indifférent. Wufei s'ennuie sans tes éternels bavardages. Tu manques aussi à Heero même si ne le montre pas en gardant son masque de glace. Tu manques même à Trowa, il m'a en effet incité à te chercher mais tu n'as laissé aucune trace. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Trowa insiste tant, il fait vraiment tout pour te retrouver. Tu me manques beaucoup Duo, j'essaye tant bien que mal de te remplacer en mettant un peu de gaieté dans cette maison mais rien n'y fait. Ils restent tous enfermés à la maison. Duo tu étais l'âme du groupe, sans toi il est impossible de maintenir l'unité du groupe. Je commence à fatiguer, j'essaye de garder mon sourire mais rien n'y fait, ils voient tous que je fais semblant et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes larmes de tristesse, de désespoir de ne plus te voir. Il faut que tu reviennes Duo car je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi, tu es mon shinigami à moi. J'essaye de garder espoir mais c'est difficile. Il faut que je me change les idées c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aller à la fête organisée pour fêter les quatre ans de la paix.   
**********  
Nous sommes arrivé, l'ambiance est extraordinaire, tout le monde est heureux ce qui est normal vu que depuis quatre ans nous sommes en paix. Je croyais en cette paix mais j'avais comme même peur que tout recommence mais là nous sommes en sécurité car les preventers veillent. En parlant des preventers, tu as raté quelque chose Duo, figure toi que nos deux preventers personnels c'est-à-dire Wufei et Sally, sont ensembles. Et oui le boulot, les épreuves pour préserver la paix les ont rapproché. Et c'est tant mieux comme ça, je suis heureux pour eux.^___^  
Cette fête est vraiment réussie, il y a pleins d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents, ça fait du bien de voir ces enfants sourirent, coururent, être aussi insouciants ne pensant qu'au moment présent. j'aimerai vivre ainsi, si heureux, si insouciant et si libre. Mais je ne peux pas car je suis enchaîner... oui je suis enchaîner à toi, mon coeur est enchaîner au tien... mais tu ne le sais pas. Tiens les autres ne sont plus là, ils ont dû voir que j'avais besoin d'être seul... ce sont de véritables amis. Tu sais ils ont beaucoup changés, ils ont tous dégelés, Wufei grâce à Sally et pour Trowa et Heero et bien c'est une longue histoire...  
  
  
  
**POV de Duo**  
  
Me voilà au beau milieu de la fête. C'est aujourd'hui la commémoration des quatre ans de la paix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu aujourd'hui, peut-être pour me rappeler des bons moments que j'ai passé à vos côtés. J'arpente les rues de la ville regardant les familles se promener, les couples s'embrasser. J'aimerais tant avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, t'avoir dans ma vie mon ange blond. Mais tu dois être heureux avec Trowa, votre relation a du s'épanouir et maintenant il a le bonheur de te connaître par coeur. Soudain je m'arrête mettant fin au cours de mes pensées enfin c'est ce que j'aurais aimé. La raison de ce changement : une magnifique bâtisse blanche se dresse devant moi... la patinoire. Depuis quand n'y suis-je pas allé ? Cela remonte à loin. La dernière fois c'était avec eux, avec lui... et me voilà replongé dans mes souvenirs. Aller pourquoi pas ça me changera les idées ou ça me fera revivre mon passé... oui j'opte plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse mais bon ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. J'entre dans ce magnifique bâtiment, je prend un forfait de 2 heures avec emprunt de patins bien sûr sinon je vais être un peu dans la merde. Et me voilà, je descend les gradins, bon sang y'a un de ces mondes... je vais pas pouvoir patiner. Pour ne pas faciliter les choses c'est une foule compacte, on distingue même pas le visage des personnes.  
  
  
**POV de Trowa**  
  
Non ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être lui et pourtant cette tresse, ses yeux améthystes... alors il est revenu... Et bien c'est l'occasion ou jamais ! Mais d'abord je vais m'assurer que je n'ai pas rêvé... je rattrape Wufei et Heero qui avaient continué d'avancer dans cette foule surexcité et je leur montre l'endroit du doigt. Les yeux de Wufei sont exorbités, il croit visiblement rêvé lui aussi tandis que Heero sourit, il sait déjà ce que j'ai en tête après tout il me connaît mieux que personne et je sens qu'il va m'aider... Bon reste plus qu'à sortir Wufei de sa transe et retrouver Quatre.  
  
  
-Quatre_ appela Trowa_. Quatre ! Quatre !  
  
-ça ne sert à rien Trowa, il doit être perdu dans ses pensées _me_ _fait remarquer Heero._  
  
-Bon dans ce cas rattrapons-le répondit le français en commençant à courir pour rattraper Quatre.  
  
-Hein quoi ? _Quatre se retourna quand il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par l'épaule._  
  
-Bah alors tu rêves ?   
  
-Ah oui_ excuse-moi répondit le blond gêné._  
  
-J'ai eu une idée.  
  
-Ah laquelle ?  
  
-Et si on allait à la patinoire ?  
  
_Les yeux de Quatre s'embrumèrent à l'évocation de la patinoire et Trowa eut de la peine pour lui mais c'était l'occasion de tout recommencer.  
_  
-S'il te plaît Quatre, les autres aussi en ont envie.  
  
-Très bien_ répondit l'arabe en offrant à son compagnon un pauvre sourire pas très convaincant mais le français était décidé.  
_  
_Les trois jeunes hommes rentrèrent à leur tour dans la patinoire et prirent leur matériel._  
  
  
**POV de Quatre**  
  
Ah cette patinoire... elle me rappelle tant de choses. On a mal choisi notre jour, la patinoire est pleine à craquer. Eh bah quelque chose me dit que je vais m'en prendre plein la figure... comme cette fois-là, il y a plus de quatre ans... Duo avait décidé de nous emmener quelque part pour évacuer le stress des missions et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand nous sommes arrivé dans cette patinoire... je savais même pas patiner, j'étais mort de trouille... quelle ironie, un ado de 15 ans capable de piloter un gundam mais incapable de se tenir en équilibre sur la glace ! On aura tout vu.  
Enfin Duo avait cru bien faire... oui avait, car à peine entré dans l'enceinte de la patinoire, Heero-yui-le-plus-grand-glaçon-du-monde s'est assis sur un gradin et a filé le parfait amour avec... son PC ! Celui-là, il changera jamais ! Quand à Wufei il s'est lui aussi assis sous prétexte qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse un sport d'onna et cria "injustice" quand Duo lui souffla à l'oreille que s'il ne voulait pas patiner c'est qu'il avait peur d'être ridicule. Wufei est devenu tout rouge, j'ai bien crû que cette fois Duo était mort, comme d'habitude débuta une course-poursuite entre un natté surexcité et le chinois accro au sabre d'ailleurs me demandait pas où il avait caché le dit-sabre[Misao : ça c'est un mystère de la vie ! Comme la massue de Kaori^^ lol ça rime je suis fière de moi^__^]. J'ai proposé à Trowa de venir sur la glace mais il a préféré s'asseoir et lire, il a déjà été bien gentil de nous accompagner, faut pas trop en demander ! Donc il ne restait plus que moi et Duo et ça ne m'arrangeait pas vu que j'allais me ridiculiser mais d'un autre côté j'avais Duo pour moi tout seul. Cette pensée me remit d'aplomb, j'ai arrêter nos spécialistes du "cours sinon je te bute" et je suis descendu avec Duo. Duo s'est précipité sur la glace et j'ai pu admirer son aisance et sa prestance. Par Allah il était magnifique, sa natte virevoltait au gré de ses mouvements agiles. Ses sauts étaient légers et il tournait sur lui-même en riant retrouvant son âme d'enfant qui n'a jamais pu s'exprimer. Tout le monde le regardait appréciant le spectacle qu'il offrait. Quand à moi je me tenais à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber mais trop absorbé dans la contemplation de mon coéquipier, je n'ai pas réalisé que j'avais lâché la rambarde et que j'étais tombé... Et oui j'étais le cul par terre mais bon comme tout le monde était captivé par Duo, personne ne me vit dans cette fâcheuse posture, à part oh malheur, les trois icebergs de service qui avaient sur leurs lèvres trois magnifiques sourires sarcastiques qui disaient clairement "grillé !". "Et merde" fut la pensée que j'ai eu à ce moment-là. Enfin bon j'ai essayé de me relever mais manque de chance, je me suis rétamé encore une fois et ça dans un "boum" magistral suivi d'un "aie" parce que ça fait mal n'empêche. Puis on entendit un rire sonore... ce rire, je le reconnaîtrai entre milles... le rire de Duo. Eh bah au moins mon malheur sert à quelque chose même s'il se fout de ma gueule ! Pendant que je rumine mes mauvaises pensées, Duo s'est arrêté de rire et est venu vers moi. Quand je repris mes esprits, je le vis agenouillé devant moi, ses beaux yeux améthystes me regardant calmement attendant que j'émerge de mes pensées. Puis quand il vit qu'il avait toute mon attention et c'est peu dire, il me tendit ses mains et m'aida à me relever, j'ai eu du mal à tenir en équilibre mais bon Duo était là et j'ai confiance en lui. Il commença à se mouvoir doucement[lol ça me fait penser à autre chose, pas vous ?], mes mains toujours dans les siennes et ses yeux rivés sur moi tandis qu'un magnifique sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres. J'étais si heureux j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Je souhaitai que ce moment dure une éternité, j'aurais aimé oublié la guerre, la mort, la perspective de le perdre aujourd'hui tout comme demain... J'aurais aimé être normal. je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait lâché et pourtant je ne m'étais pas rétamé enfin sur le moment parce que quand j'ai réalisé, j'ai senti que j'allais dire bonjour à la glace mais heureusement Duo me rattrapa juste avant la catastrophe.  
  
**FLASH-BACK**  
  
  
-Concentre-toi Quatre tu as bien vu que tu peux le faire seul !  
  
-Euh oui... oui.  
  
*Oh Allah sauvez-moi Duo m'a rattrapé mais il s'est mis derrière moi, je sens son torse collé à mon dos, ses bras autour de ma taille, je ressens son souffle sur ma nuque... Je vais mourir ! Duo tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais et les risques que tu encoures par ce simple geste. J'essaye de me livrer de ses pensées peu catholiques en regardant ailleurs et je tombe sur nos icebergs de service qui abordent tous trois des micro-sourires. Ah je comprend mieux, ils l'ont fait exprès pour me laisser seul avec Duo... faudrait que je pense à les remercier même si là une intervention ne serait pas de trop si Duo continue à me coller comme ça.*   
  
  
**Fin du flashback **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. drôle de retrouvailles 2

  
**auteur** : misao girl  
  
**e-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **: pô à moi!!! Papa noël a pas été sympa!!  
  
**genre** : yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple : 02&04  
  
**notes** : *...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse  
  
**review** :   
  
**Cltho** : félicitations tu as trouvé le deuxième couple^^ta review m'a beaucoup plus et elle m'a fait rire^^  
  
**Azalea** : kikou^^ je suis ravie que ce couple te plaise^^surtout que c'est pas un de mes couples habituels^^à vrai dire c'est la première fois que je les met ensemble^mici pour la review^^  
  
**Poufette** : tu vas voir il n'y aura pas de gifle^j'ai été gentille^^^gros bisous^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DRÔLE DE RETROUVAILLES 2**  


  
  
  
  
  
**POV de Duo**  
  
Cette journée avec Quatre... la seule journée où j'ai vraiment ressenti le bonheur sans avoir besoin de mon masque... Tout ça remonte à loin... Enfin bon il vaut mieux que j'arrête de penser à ça car ça ne sert à rien de regretter le passé... Oui je vais me contenter de patiner... je me sens libre, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout oublier pendant quelques instants. Mais y'a tellement de monde que je dois me servir de toute mon habilité pour ne pas me cogner à tout va.  
  
  
  
**POV de Quatre**  
  
Et voilà je suis sur la glace mais... argh j'ai failli tomber... ah décidément je ne serais jamais doué pour le patinage... je vais devoir me tenir à la rambarde... En plus y'a plein de monde. Y'en a plein qui discutent en se tenant à la rambarde ! Mais s'ils veulent discuter qu'ils sortent de là, y'a déjà assez de monde ! Ah là là je vais me rétamer-__- Bon aller je me lance, je vais pas me coller à la rambarde sinon les gars vont se foutre de ma gueule. D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Ils m'ont abandonné à mon triste sort. Ah je viens d'apercevoir Trowa à droite... ah et heero est à gauche et Wufei au centre. Mais pourquoi ils s'évitent comme ça ? Pourquoi ils viennent pas m'aider ? Bon je vais essayé de rejoindre le plus proche c'est-à-dire Trowa. Aller go ! Pour l'instant c'est bon, on va lentement mais sûrement... Aller encore un petit effort... on y est presque et BOUM... je me suis ramassé-__- la vie est injuste !! Et là tout le monde rigole ! Y'a pas une âme charitable pour m'aider ? Ah si Trowa mon sauveur !   
  
  
-Merci Trowa.  
  
-Hn.  
  
**POV de Quatre**  
  
Je le vois tourner la tête de tous les côtés. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Je lui fous tellement la honte ?!  
  
  
-Faut que j'y aille.  
  
-Hein quoi ? Mais Trowa attend... Le blond tenta de retenir l'autre pilote par le bras mais... il est parti... non mais je rêve ! Et maintenant je m'en sors comment moi ? J'en ai marre-__-  
Bon essayons de rejoindre Heero... Aller on y retourne... on glisse... on glisse... on se casse la gueule ! Par Allah heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas...  
  
  
**POV de Duo**  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde rit ? Ils sont tarés ces gens !! Qu'est-ce qui peut être si marrant ?Bon allons voir...  
  
  
**POV de Trowa**  
  
Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Où peut bien être Duo ?! Et Quatre qui se ridiculise... le pauvre... il va m'en vouloir... Ah mais cette silhouette... je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Il était temps ! Bon pas moyen que je le perde.  
  
  
-Hé doucement jeune homme !  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Non mais ces jeunes, aucune gêne et vas-y que je te pousse...  
  
_  
L'homme continuait de blablater mais Trowa ne l'écoutait pas cherchant à rejoindre au plus vite le pilote natté.  
_  
  
  
  
**POV de Duo**  
  
Ah mais je vois rien avec toute cette foule... pas moyen d'approcher... Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui ont à rire comme des baleines ?! Ils sont dingues. J'espère que c'est pas un truc qui traîne dans l'air.  
  
-C'est Quatre.   
  
-Ah Ok... TROWA ?!  
  
-Pas la peine de hurler comme ça.   
  
-Mais... mais... mais...  
  
-Pas de mais, va plutôt aider Quatre avant qu'il ne meurt de honte!  
  
-Euh... oui d'accord j'y vais.  
  
-Bah vas-y au lieu de rester planté là !!  
  
-Euh...  
  
-Quoi ? demanda Trowa agacé.  
  
-Depuis quand tu alignes plus de trois mots dans la même journée ?  
  
-Tu ne donnes aucune de tes nouvelles pendant deux ans et tu oses parler ?  
  
-...  
  
-Quatre attend son prince charmant.  
  
-Nani ? Mais non enfin c'est toi qu'il...  
  
  
  
**POV de Trowa**  
  
Ah là là s'il continue comme ça, rien ne va arriver! Quel bande d'empotés ces deux-là ! Bon je vais leur donner un coup de main.  
  
  
-Ah mais Trowa... _Le pilote aux yeux émeraudes poussa son compagnon vers le centre de la piste pour qu'il rejoigne enfin Quatre. Trowa lança un regard noir à Duo lui indiquant clairement que s'il revenait sur ses pas ça irait mal pour lui. Le natté, non suicidaire, préféra donc obéir au pilote du heavyarms.  
_  
  
**POV de Quatre**  
  
Et voilà encore une fois tout le monde rit ! Pas une seule âme charitable pour m'aider à me lever ! J'aurais jamais du écouter les autres ! comme ça je serais tranquillement à la maison au lieu de me ridiculiser ici ! Dire que je suis le PDG de la plus grande entreprise de la terre et des colonies ! Si mes associés me voyaient...   
  
  
  
_Quatre baissa la tête épuisé par cette mauvaise journée. Soudain une main de la providence apparut devant lui, Quatre la saisit immédiatement ne cherchant même pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait, du moment qu'il se sortait de cette mauvaise passe. Il s'apprêtait à remercier son sauveur quand il..._  
  
-Aaahhhhh!!!  
  
-Eh du calme Quat-chan _dit Duo en riant_. T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?  
  
-Duo c'est pas drôle. _Quatre sauta dans les bras du natté passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui._ _Des larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux turquoises, des larmes de bonheur, soulagement... _Duo tu es revenu... tu m'as tellement manqué...   
  
-Allons du calme, tu as passé une dure journée. Tes nerfs on été mis à rude épreuve. Mais bon grâce à toi tout le monde a beaucoup rit_ le taquina Duo._  
  
-Très drôle, oui vraiment. _Quatre afficha une mine boudeuse._  
  
-Moi qui me suis donné tant de mal pour t'apprendre à patiner... ah là là à quoi on servit tous ces cours ?  
  
-Tu faisais quoi ces deux dernières années ? _Quatre croisa les bras montrant par là qu'il attendait une réponse et qu'il n'accepterait pas une explication évasive._  
  
_Duo sourit, il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant. Quatre avait acquis un certain sens de la répartie visiblement.  
_  
-Et si l'on parlait de tout ça devant un bon café.  
  
-Très bien mais ne pense pas que je vais oublier entre-temps.  
  
-Non pour ça je te fais confiance, tu peux être aussi têtu que moi quand tu veux.  
  
_Quatre sourit à cette phrase._  
  
-Aller let's go !!  
  
  
  
**POV de Duo**  
  
J' y crois pas.. se retrouver ici c'est... je n'aurais pu rêver mieux comme lieu de retrouvailles... Ce lieu est si important à mes yeux. Nous nous installons à une petite table dans un coin, loin de la foule. Quatre a les yeux rouges à cause des larmes de tout à l'heure, c'est du à l'émotion, moi aussi je suis tout retourné mais j'ai appris à cacher mes émotions derrière mon masque de joker. D'ailleurs j'arbore mon habituel sourire. Mais Quatre sait qu'il est faut, il sait qu'en ce moment, je ressens moi aussi une foule d'émotions... Je pourrais essayer de les cacher mais je n'en ai pas envie, je suis si content de l'avoir retrouvé... je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui... pas maintenant que j'ai retrouvé son sourire si lumineux. Quatre comment ai-je pu rester si longtemps loin de toi ? Quoique je suis sûr que Trowa s'est bien occupé de toi... Je hais cette vie !!  
Quatre me fixe, il doit se demander à quoi je pense puis il me sourit quand il voit que je le regarde et moi je lui répond par un sourire mais pas un de mes sourires de joker, un vrai sourire. Nos cafés arrivent, aucun de nous n'a dit mot... c'est une ambiance assez bizarre mais pas vraiment désagréable. J'aime ce silence, il n'est pas déplaisant.   
  
-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?  
  
*Ah non je préférais le silence là ! Où es-tu silence bienfaisant ? * _pensa le natté._  
  
-Whaouh il sont super bons ces croissants.  
  
-Duo le rappela à l'ordre Quatre.  
  
-Vi c'est moi^^  
  
-Duo s'il-te-plait tu me dois des explications enfin tu nous dois des explications... _se reprit Quatre._  
  
_Le natté sourit devant la gêne du blond._  
  
-Honnêtement... je...  
_  
Le blond était suspendu aux lèvres du natté ce qui fit rire Duo._  
  
-Pourquoi tu ris ?!  
  
-Désolé mais tu verrais ta tête ! On dirait que je suis le messie et que je viens t'apporter un message de dieu!!! Ahahah!!!  
  
-Duo !!!  
  
-D'accord, d'accord...en vérité je ne pouvais plus rester, j'étouffais à la maison...   
  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Je ne supportais plus l'ambiance...  
  
-Tu pourrais donner des réponses plus claires ?!  
  
-Je ne pouvais plus supporter de te voir avec Trowa _lui lança Duo de but en blanc._  
_  
Quatre commença à rire._  
  
-ça n'a rien de drôle !  
  
-Si si ça l'est.  
  
_Duo se leva, vexé, s'apprêtant à mette un terme à cette discussion ou plutôt humiliation. Mais Quatre le retint par le bras._  
  
-Assieds-toi et écoute moi tu veux.  
_Quatre avait repris son sérieux et avait carrément donné un ordre au natté qui s'exécuta sans broncher._ [c'est qu'il faut pas le mettre en colère le petit Quat-chan !]  
  
-Trowa et moi nous sommes comme des frères rien de plus. Enfin pas vraiment... disons qu'au début, Trowa était effectivement amoureux de moi enfin il le pensait mais quand on en a discuté, je lui ai fait prendre conscience que ce n'était que de l'amour fraternel et depuis il se comporte comme mon grand frère, il veille sur moi, me protège.  
  
-J'étais pourtant persuadé que...  
  
-Tu aurais du m'en parler après tout j'étais ton meilleur ami.  
  
-Justement c'était d'autant plus difficile car je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié.  
  
-Et tu as préféré partir... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand tu es parti sans me donner réellement de raison. J'ai cru que plus jamais je ne te reverrais, que tu allais sortir de ma vie, que plus jamais ton sourire n'allait illuminer mes journées et cela m'était invivable. Duo ne me quitte plus. Je t'aime _lui dit Quatre les larmes aux yeux_.  
  
_Duo baissa la tête. Tout ce temps perdu... Toutes ses souffrances auraient pu être évitées s'il avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments au lieu de fuir._  
  
-Quatre... je suis désolé... vraiment.  
_  
Des larmes coulaient des beaux yeux améthystes. Quatre se leva et se mit à genoux devant Duo pour pouvoir capter son regard. Le natté leva timidement son regard vers le blond, ce dernier lui sourit et recueillit les fines gouttelettes d'eau avec ses doigts fins._  
  
-Ne sois pas désolé... nous sommes tous les deux coupables ; toi d'être parti et moi de ne pas avoir su voir ta peine et de n'avoir pu te retenir... Mais maintenant il faut oublier et partir sur de nouvelles bases.  
  
-Oui tu as raison^__^  
  
-Bien je préfère te voir avec le sourire.^^  
  
_Les deux pilotes continuèrent de se sourire, heureux d'être enfin réunis._  
  
*************  
  
_A quelques mètres de là_  
  
  
-Il était temps.  
  
-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Trowa. Ce shazi américain va de nouveau nous embêter.  
  
-Avoue qu'il t'a manqué Wufei _dit Heero._  
  
-Et toi alors tu meurs d'envie de la traiter de baka_ répondit Wufei._  
  
-C'est vrai_ sourit Heero en se blottissant dans les bras de son Trowa d'amour.  
_  
  
  
  
  
**  
FIN**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
